Unrequited Love Kills
by Daytona44
Summary: "Time fades like the ink in this love letter, but my love for you will always remain."
1. Dearest Scorpius

**A/N: I own nada.**

April 3, 2030

Dearest Scorpius,

There's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now and I can't hold back any longer. I love you. I always have and I know I always will. In my mind, you're my soulmate.

Ever since I was sorted into Slytherin, you were determined we'd be the best of friends, claiming that "we would be the Potter and Malfoy to break the century-long rivalry". And we were. The best of friends. You helped me make friends amongst our house and I helped my family overcome their prejudice toward you; you even became a part of our family clan at school.

I remember how in third year, you hexed Jimmy Nettles because he insinuated the new history of magic textbooks were rubbish and that no 7th year, the chosen one or not, would have been able to defeat Voldemort. I knew then you were my best and most loyal friend, and nothing that came our way would separate us. Do you remember in fourth year when I began to have irrationally terrible nightmares about you dying and you said I could sleep in your bed so I would know you were still alive and by my side? And how we sleep together every night after? I haven't been able to sleep as well as those days at Hogwarts and I blame you for it.

For the next two years I had you all to myself and it was why 5th and 6th year were my favorites. I remember your lips and your body and how gentle and patient you were with me even though I knew you just wanted release. I remembered how you would take your time getting to know my body and what made me moan and what tickled me. You always loved tickling me, even in public. Something about a boy giggling seemed to make you happy and even though I was always embarrassed, it didn't matter because you were touching me.

I remember how you whispered my name every time you came, full of such affection and devotion I was afraid I made it up in my head. I remember the one time you were actually able to scream it out loud without fear of being found out, because we were alone in the prefects' bathroom instead of your four-poster bed. I knew then and there that I loved you... more than just friendship and more than two boys experimenting because there was nothing better to do.

But then you stayed with my family over the summer before 7th year and everything changed. Rose changed. And you noticed. Once school started again you stopped inviting me to your bed. The sex stopped. The kisses stopped. The secret touches during class stopped. The look of longing left your eyes. You said it was a phase, that we were a phase. But for me, you were the beginning of my reality. I knew I could never go back now that my eyes were opened. It wasn't until I caught you kissing Rose under the mistletoe during Christmas break that I knew I had lost you forever. We were never the same after that.

You and Rose were inseparable after the holiday break, and after graduation you immediately started living together. We were supposed to live together after Hogwarts. You had always promised me that. You said we would live together like two bachelors for the rest of our lives and get jobs at the Ministry and never let girls get between us. You lied.

Every time you tried to hang out with me after that, I made excuses about extra Auror training or sudden dinner dates I had forgotten about. Most of the time I was lying, but I think you knew that. Yet you kept trying. I've always loved your persistence. I know you wanted us to go back to being best friends, but you have to understand why I couldn't. Not while you were with her.

It wasn't until the night of your bachelor party that I realized you were suffering too. You somehow manipulated me into being your best man despite our distance. You could always make me do things even when I didn't want to. I hate and love that about you. We went to a gentlemen's club with a bunch of our friends, but your eyes never left mine, even when the prettiest dancer in the room gave you a lap dance. Those eyes burned into me like a growing fire, just like they always had before. It wasn't until we dropped everyone off and only you and I remained in the back of limo, both drunk as fuck and without any inhibitions, that you finally kissed me and told me you loved me, but that you couldn't do this because you loved Rose also and that she would be heartbroken. I guess you never thought that I could be heartbroken, too. That night we went back to your flat and made love all night... at least I'd like to think it was more than just sex.

But when the sun rose, we went back to being "best friends" and you were married as planned. My heart broke into a thousand pieces when you kissed her, sealing your future fate forever. As soon as you both went on your honeymoon, I left to find myself. I quit the Auror training program on a whim and traveled the world, living wherever I could find a hospitable household. People are more friendly than I expected, especially when you're the famed Harry Potter's son. While looking for myself, I found Ralph, Tommy, Harold and Ivan, all pale and blonde but none of them you.

I'm sorry I never wrote you back the past 5 years. I received every owl you sent. I have all the letters in a bag that I sent to Lily to hold onto until I was ready to read them. I still haven't. To be honest, I really don't want to know what you have to say about your perfect married life, as immature as that sounds. Mum and Dad have already informed me that your second baby is due in a couple months and that your first just celebrated their third birthday. Aries Gemini Malfoy, right? You do realize that those are our astrological signs, right? I wonder how you got that past Rose. It just proves what an asshole you can be at times. Do you remember how you used to always make me read my horoscope and swore to hex me if I ever told people how much into astrology you were. You even said our charts were made for each other.

I want to say I'm happy for you, but I've always been a terrible liar. It's one of the reasons I haven't been back for the holidays despite my mother's threats, which we both know aren't of the shallow kind. I just couldn't imagine I would have reacted well to your little family.

Which brings me to this: I'm finally writing this letter to you, because I'm coming back home. My dad pulled some major strings for me to continue where I left off with my Auror training and I realize that's where I want to be now. I need you to know that I have no intention of contacting or being around you (Rose, I'll just have to suck it up and tolerate her, since I'm sure you never came clean about any part of us), and I need you to respect that. I don't think I'll be able to handle myself if I see you. Even after 5 years, the thought of you still gives me butterflies and makes my heart swell.

I'm also bringing my boyfriend back with me (no, he's not pale or blonde), and we plan on living together since he's been offered a position at the ministry in the mysteries department. From what I've heard, that means you'll be working with him. Please, if you engage him in conversation, don't ask or talk about me. I care about him a lot and I don't want him knowing you're _that_ guy... the one that got away so to speak. He knows about my past but he doesn't know your real name and I plan on keeping it that way. I have no idea why he's still with me, but he is. He loves me and I care about him as much I possibly can, which seems to be enough for him. He helped me through a dark time and I literally owe him my life so I trust you'll be nice to him and do as I ask. If we were ever best friends and if you ever loved me, I expect you to respect my wishes.

I'm sure in time, I'll be able to see you again and that we might even become aquaintances. Don't worry, I don't plan on being around during the holidays so you don't have to worry about how awkward Christmas will be. Skylar, my boyfriend, has already arranged that I go back with him to America to celebrate with his family and I gladly accepted. Don't tell mum yet though. I have yet to deal with her about it and as usual, I'm going to procrastinate. I really hope you continue to have a nice life.

"Time fades like the ink in this love letter, but my love for you will always remain."

Sincerely yours until my heart stops beating,

Albus Potter

P.S. The quote was from a song I wrote when I was in a Muggle rock band for a while. I played drums. Unbelievable huh?

**A/N: Soooo this originally started off as just an angsty love letter, but as I was writing it, I realized it could actually make a pretty damn good story. Review and let me know if you agree. =) Angsty-Cookies for those who review! **


	2. Childhood Games

**A/N: I don't own anything except for original characters and my plot ideas.**

**I feel as though I should warn you. This story will not be fluffy nor light-hearted. It will be dark, dirty and unnervingly realistic. However, there will be moments of fluff as the boy's flashback to their years at Hogwarts so you won't feel completely depressed. =) I'm still deciding where this story is going to go but I'm liking where my imagination is headed and I think you guys will too. Happy Reading!**

**P.S. The bold italic portions are memories and simple italics are thoughts (just for reference). **

The sound of crunching parchment brought Scorpius back to himself, realizing that the noise was coming from his own hands as a piece of crumpled paper lie dead in his slender fingers. He had read and re-read the letter at least seven times before he couldn't bring himself to look at it anymore; it had brought a whirlwind of images from his past, all swirling and taunting him with big green eyes and shaggy black hair. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain slice across his pointer finger, a small amount of blood tainting his pale flesh as small red droplets stained the edge of the rumpled letter, incriminating his shaking hands.

"Fuck, bloody papercut," Scorpius muttered as he brought the cut finger to his lips, sucking on the wound to ease the sting.

The blonde had received the letter during dinner, immediately recognizing the snowy owl that belonged to one Albus Potter; he knew it belonged to the other Slytherin because the bird (named Chrome) had one blue eye and one brown. Rose had recognized the owl as well, and immediately became interested as to why her cousin was writing to them all of a sudden. Yet when she had asked her husband to read the letter during dinner he instantly refused, claiming the letter was only addressed to him and that he would read it later, positive it wasn't anything important. The redhead had wanted to argue but at that exact moment their son, Aries Gemini Malfoy, demanded her attention, creating the word 'love' with his peas which made her giggle and praise him lovingly. Aries looked exactly like Scorpius had when he was younger, the male genes apparently running strong in the Malfoy line; the only difference was the small collection of freckles that decorated his nose and cheeks, an undying Weasley trait.

Scorp was relieved for the distraction, knowing all too well how important it was that Albus had written him a letter; it had been five years after all. Five long, silent years. The desire to delve into the envelope and retrieve the letter drove Scorpius so crazy he lost his appetite and claimed that he had some more work to do before bed. Rose knew better but wouldn't say anything. She remembered how close her husband and cousin had once been and how it all changed in 7th year; she knew this letter probably meant more to Scorpius than he would ever admit. Rose was the one, after all, who had practically forced Scorpius to write to Al for the past five years, even if he never received a letter in return. So she was happy for him, even if she was slightly hurt that Al hadn't included her name on the envelope. She was sure there was one for her not too far behind.

Unlike Draco Malfoy, Scorpius had refused to move his wife and child into the Malfoy Manor. One, he wasn't a stickler for tradition which explained why he didn't marry someone of his family's choosing and two, he had wanted his own place ever since he could remember. The Manor was exquisite but it always felt so drafty and cold to Scorp. He had always imagined his home as someplace warm where he could relax and unwind... and without dungeons; it was just plain creepy. However, their home wasn't anything to poke fun at. It was located in a rather nice part of Bristol and contained three stories with a large garden and library, much to Rose's pleasure. There were also numerous house elves present despite Scorpius' mother-in-law's protests; he was a Malfoy after all. Menial labor was not on his bucket list and he treated them well so he didn't really see the problem.

The Slytherin Alumni darted up the stairs to the third floor, his floor. He had it added a couple years ago after they had Aries. It had a main study where he could work in peace as well as a game room and gym complete with a steam room. Once again, he was a Malfoy and luxury just came with the territory. The only difference was the fact that Scorpius rather enjoyed working hard in the Mysteries Department for his money and had hardly relied on his inheritence to get him settled or provide for his family. Rose worked as well but was on maternity leave since their next baby was due in a couple months.

Once he was safely tucked away into his study, the blonde sank into his plush armchair and ripped the envelope open, his grey eyes absorbing Al's messy scrawl as if it were the sweetest perfume. That was until he actually decided to read and comprehend the words, all feelings of euphoria swiftly evaporating like an open window in a steamed bathroom.

He must have been in the study for at least two hours, staring at the eye-opening parchment in what he could only describe as shock. And then anger. And then sadness. And then regret. And then anger once more, forcing himself to crumple Al's words and cut himself in the process, finding it humorlessly ironic as he physically bled onto the letter just as Al had bled his heart out for Scorpius to read.

)

Everything felt foreign. The warmth of the room, the quidditch posters, the random trinkets and books Albus had collected over the years littering his shelves. His old bedroom looked as though time had frozen or as if he had gotten a hold of an infamous time turner and set it to put him back in time during his school days. Even the twin bed had his favorite green and silver snake sheets on it, neatly tucked under the mattress like his mother had forced all her children to do growing up. Albus expected this type of behavior from his extremely nostalgic parents and a part of him appreciated it, but at the same time, seeing his room untouched (although it had obviously been kept clean) was beginning to unravel the man's already frayed nerves at returning home. There were just too many memories this room had kept secret, both pleasurable and heart-wrenching.

Luckily, Albus was only going to be in this house for another hour or so while his family became aquainted with (or rather bombarded) his new boyfriend, Skylar Wells, before the couple could retreat to their loft back in London. With a defeated sigh, the Slytherin Alumni threw himself gracelessly on his old bed and allowed his eyes to close, the familiar smell of his youth enveloping his elder senses.

**_It was the week before Christmas and Scorpius had just arrived at the Potter's via floo powder, some of the soot still lingering in his usually immaculate blonde hair. The pale Slytherin sighed in annoyance as he tried to rid himself of the blackened ash, but was disrupted by a warm body pressing against him tightly in an eager embrace. Immediately knowing the owner of the warm body as fifteen-year-old Albus Potter, Scorpius returned the hug with a friendly smirk before greeting the rest of the family._**

**_Ever since third year, the Potters and the Malfoys had come to an agreement that the two inseparable Slytherins could split their time over the holidays as long as they were at each other's respective homes for Christmas Day. And, as per usual, Scorpius always came the week before to the Potter's and then Al would ring in the New Year at the Malfoy Manor. Everything was going as it normally would except something was different this year and both boys were highly attuned to it._**

**_For the first time, Albus Severus Potter felt self-conscious about allowing Scorpius to sleep in his bedroom, in his bed. He knew the holidays would never be the same because they would never be the same. That night, when everyone was sleeping innocently in their bed, Al and Scorp were wide awake caught in a forbidden embrace of lips and tongues, their bare legs tangled to become one limb. Scorpius moaned loudly in Al's mouth, which made the dark-haired boy move away with a grin, "Shh, Scorp. I don't want my parents hearing... or worse, James."_**

**_"I can't help it if you insist on kissing me like that," Scorpius retorted, panting lightly._**

**_Al couldn't help but blush and shiver in delight from the other boy's words, his lips once again covering Scorpius' lovingly. In the back of his mind, he cursed the fact that they weren't allowed to use magic while they were outside of school, because more than anything he wanted to charm the room silent so Scorpius could moan freely. Despite the blonde boy's stand-offish and collected demeanor, Scorpius Malfoy was noisy as fuck in the bedroom. To the point of where Albus felt like half of their fooling around was him shushing the other Slytherin to be silent. Like tonight._**

**_It was the first time they had screwed around somewhere besides their dorm, this new development in their friendship still fresh as it had only been a couple months since they first kissed. _****_Albus, usually the bolder one, slipped his hand around both of their throbbing erections and tugged desperately; too impatient in his horny youth to take his time and relish in the torment of foreplay._**

**_"Suck on my neck so you won't scream," Albus hissed against Scorpius' lips, pulling on their cocks harder in warning as an intense groan of pleasure threatened to leave Scorp's parted mouth._**

**_The blonde did as instructed, biting down onto Al's neck and sucking viciously, soft moans dying into the boy's tan flesh as both males bucked their hips in need; the feel of their cocks rubbing together smoothly with Al's hand directing sent intense shivers, stabbing their guts without mercy._**

**_"God, Scorpius, I'm going to come already."_**

**_"Me too."_**

**_Al bit into the pale boy's shoulder hard as he felt his stomach tighten and then relax, hot semen squirting over his hand and abdomen. Quickly after, he felt more hot liquid mingle with his own while the blonde boy arched his back beautifully and silently screamed, his mouth opened wide in ecstasy and his eyes squeezed shut almost painfully. Albus continued to milk them both until they were soft, bringing his lips to kiss Scorp's exposed throat sweetly before whispering, "You look utterly sinful when you come. It just isn't fair."_**

**_Scorpius brought his head back down to level with Al's as he chuckled breathlessly in response, the blush painted on his cheeks like two smashed cherries not going unnoticed. The green-eyed boy kissed each reddened cheek before reaching behind him for his shirt to wipe off the sticky evidence. But when Al made a move to clean his wet hand, Scorpius made a noise of protest and brought the fingers up to his mouth, sucking tenderly as grey eyes teased. He dragged his tongue slowly up one digit before taking it into his mouth once more, forcing Al's cock to twitch to life again._**

**_"Merlin, if you keep this up, I'm going to be hard again," Albus warned softly, his green eyes darkened with mesmerized lust._**

**_"That's the plan..."_**

Without realizing what he was doing, Al's hand was down his pants and wrapped around his throbbing member as he pulled swiftly. He was so caught up in the memory, he wasn't aware of his audience or the dip in the mattress beside him. It wasn't until a larger hand pushed his own away and wrapped around his leaking cock that he finally snapped back to his present reality. A part of him wanted to push Skylar's hand away but he was so close to release so he selfishly allowed his boyfriend to continue, his hips bucking up into the soft hand willingly. His eyes, however, remained closed for fear of ruining the memory that kept replaying in his head.

"Come for me, baby," Skylar's husky voice broke his thoughts, but Al forced himself to mentally push the voice away, imagining how the blonde in his memory sounded instead.

It wasn't until the image of Scorpius' face contorted in ecstasy flashed across his mind that Albus allowed himself to lose it, covering his face with a pillow as he moaned out his release. Once his heart had calmed its erratic beating and he felt Skylar 'scourgify' himself and Al's pants, the dark-haired boy finally dared to open his eyes and look at his beloved boyfriend, his dream shattering like a porcelain.

"Nostalgic wanking?" Skylar teased in amusement as he looked down at Albus, a lopsided grin gracing his features.

"Something like that," Al conceded softly, suddenly annoyed with the fact that Skylar was in his old room, even though he knew he shouldn't be, "Come on. Mum will be wondering where we are."

The green-eyed boy sat up quickly and gave Skylar a chaste kiss on the lips before grabbing his hand and leading him out of the room, shutting the door behind him along with the memory of rumbled sheets and forbidden moans of long ago.

**A/N: Alright! Gotta love fucked up relationships! ;) And no worries, that was only the beginning of Scorpius' reaction. Please review! Muah!**


End file.
